At the End
by inksilverblue
Summary: A month have pass since Conan defeated the Black Org. Now he needs to tell everyone the truth. How would Detective Conan end? Would he take the pill? This is my version. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**FIXED AND EDITED! **

**So the other day, I was looking through the fanfiction archive for Detective Conan and not a lot of them have a good realistic ending. So here I am, writing what DC's last few manga are going to probably be about.**

**This is a ShinRan fanfic so AiConan fans, you might not really like this fic, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan duh, Gosho Aoyama owns it.**

Conan took a deep breath as he try to calm his heartbeat. In his side pocket, there's the clear Ziploc bag that contain a single APTX 4869 antidote. It has been almost a month now that he defeated the black organization and exposed them to the police. As a result, Haibara was able to get her information and created the antidote. He had been holding onto this bag for almost 2 weeks now, waiting for the right moment.

Conan reaches to his side pocket, feeling the little bump that the pill made, to make sure that it was there. He still couldn't quite believe it. He actually has the pill, the pill that would change everything. The pill that would turn him back to his normal self at last; not like the kind that lasted for a tiny amount of time that was always never enough for him to spend time with Ran. 'Ran... I promised you, I'll come back' Conan thought, gathering his courage, he open the door into Ran's room. She was sitting on her study desk, reading a book. When she saw him, she smiled, closed the book and asked 'Doushite, Conan kun?' 

"Umm Ran nee-chan, can you help me with my homework?" Conan asked nervously, an excuse of course.

"eh? Conan kun, but you never ask me for help with homework before… Heh, so you're not so smart after all ne, Conan-kuuuuun? " Ran teased, closing her book.

_Heh heh heh…. Yeah right._

After the 2nd question, Conan started, "Ano sa, Ran nee-chan..." he could feel his heart beat quickened "The real reason why I came here tonight was that…umm… you remember the time when Shinichi nii-chan said that someday... he'll come back-even if he die? well, I..." Conan swallowed a big knot in his throat and with shaking hand he removed his glasses. 

"Conan kun? What are you-" Ran wasn't able to finish what she said since Conan, a little too quickly, blurted out "Ran, I'm Shinichi!" Even though he's scared, he looked at Ran straight in the eye trying to tell her that he is serious about this and to avoid confusion '_not like that time in my dream where she didn't believe me..'_

The expression on Ran's face was a mixture of both shock and happiness. She bended down so that she was at eye level with Conan; Shinichi that is and pulled him into an embrace. To Conan's surprise, Ran started to cry. Between her sobs, she managed to stammer out "Shinich, I knew all along that it was you. I mean, I suspect that it was you many times, but... I..I...I miss you…Why did you even hide this from me? Do you have any idea how much I worried about you? I thought you left me!"

As the fact that Conan is Shinichi starts to really sink into her, she realized that she was actually hugging her life long crush Shinichi. She immediately let go of Conan/Shinichi, her face flushed. Conan, a little surprised that she pulled away like that, pulled her back into the embrace and mumbled softly in her ears "Ran, I will never ever leave you again...I'm back"

…

That night, Conan slowly explained to Ran everything that has happen since the day he disappeared at Tropical land. He told Ran about the black organization and there evil plot. He told her about Haibara, about how he needs to keep it a secret for everyone's safety. He poured out everything, all his feelings, all the things that he was unable to tell her before. He answered Ran's occasional question as best as he could when she ask about things.

Then came the question that he dreaded the most. "Shinichi, are you going to stay like this forever?"

A drop of sweat formed on his forehead and he slowly took out the Ziploc bag and showed it to her. "Ran, this is the antidote-the permanent one… Haibara gave it to me a while ago. After I take this pill, I would turn back to Shinichi again and Conan would disappear." Conan croaked, his voice starting to disappear. "What I'm trying to say is Ran… should I take the pill?

**Soooooo what do you think? This is my first fanfic so please review! Any suggestions are welcome. I'll post the next chapter when I have at least 3 reviews, so please, if you read it, review, or else I'll just don't know if anyone even read this and just give up. I know, I know, many grammar mistakes, but hey, I'm no good in English. Oh, and next chapter would be a little longer than this one. **

***for those of you who doesn't get what this part means, it was the part in OVA 9 where Conan dreamed that he confessed to Ran but then she didn't believe him.  
><strong> 

_"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." -Sherlock Holmes/Kudo Shinichi_


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, thank you for the people who review! As promised, this chapter would be a bit longer. So here it is, after 3 reviews, chapter 2!

Reviews reply:

To: Honey Ham (aka Angie):

thanks jaaaa. Yeah, I actually wrote the first chapter pretty quickly, I surprised myself too :P you should write fanfictions so that I could read and review it :D

To: Reader (whoever you are)

Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot, knowing that someone out there is reading this thing…

To Crystal Nephesia Hawklaw

LOL thanks for telling me that! My Japanese is learned from the animes that I have watched throughout the years so I just write the words as how I heard it said ;P. Oh, and the rest of the reply is at the bottom of the page to prevent spoilers

Ran looked at Shinichi, confused. Of course she wants Shinichi to come back... but then.. as she _really_ starts to think about it, she realized that 'Conan' would be gone. Conan, the boy whom she loves so much, as a little brother of course. She has grown fond of him, of his obsession with detectives novels, his braveness, his thoughtful remarks that help the police solve their cases, of his cheerful voice, of his smile that always make her smile. Then again, Shinichi is Conan; and Conan is Shinichi, "Shinich.. take the pill, come to school like you used to, be my friend like we were before. I know that once you take the pill, Conan would be gone, but…I miss you so much…so.."

Somehow those words made Conan feel awfully guilty, that' he let Ran-the love of his life suffer so much from his absent. For not calling her more often, for being such a detective freak, for keeping secrets from her, for not being there for her when she needed him. "Ran.. I.. I'm sorry for everything, but I'm here now, I'll take the pill, and turn back to Shinichi. Everything would go back to the way it was. I miss you too Ran..." Shinichi smiled, blushed and bend his head down, his face turning red.

The two of them talked through the night, deciding on excuses to tell the others why Conan 'disappear' and of course:

"Shinichi you sick sick pervert! Why didn't you-urggg we even took a bath together!-which means that you-" Before Shinichi know what was happening, Ran blushing a bright crimson attacked him with her Karate making Shinichi cry in pain saying ow ow ow ow ow the anime style. '..together. Shinichi saw me _naked_. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..' Ran scream to herself as she start hitting Shinichi harder and harder.

With all the noises, Mouri Kogoro who was watching Yoko Chan on TV outside came in to check on them. "What the hell are you guys up to? I'm trying to watch my future wife's concert here!" Kogoro growled, closed the door, walk back to the couch complaining.

With Ran's father is gone, the room fell silence; Ran, who has stop hitting Shinichi and starts blushing furiously; and Shinichi who is seeing stars and having bruises all over. When Shinichi's pain eased and he was able to think again he considered the worst that that could have happen and he decided that he was actually really lucky since it could have been far worse.

As the silence stretch, Ran finally decide to break the silence "Shinichi.. um.. can you stay with me here tonight? don't get me wrong, I just want to you know, spend some time with 'Conan' before you know, you turn back into Shinichi." At this, Ran turn red (for the one millionth time tonight) and starts to play with her own fingers.

Shinichi too, turn red and stammers "sure.." and after a small pause, decided to add "..Ran nee-chan" with a playful smile.

After some more talk and time flew by, it was soon late and Ran starts to get sleepy. Shinichi, being a detective, spotted the 'sign of sleepiness' and suggest that they should go to sleep. Lights were turned off and Ran covered a blanket over Shinichi and herself.

Ran was about to drift to sleep with a sudden thought came into her mind and her eyes snapped open 'wait a minute... oh god.. OH GOD, if I was right, on the first day I met Conan, I told him that I like Shinichi who is actually Conan who is actually Shinichi? meaning that he knows how I feel toward him! and that one time when we were on that case* when I sort of kissed Conan, I actually kissed Shinichi?' Ran blushed. Again. Her eyes, filled with horror and she wonders how she's even going to ever act normal around Shinichi ever again.

(*author's note: Detective Conan the movie 2)

Soon enough, because of her drowsiness, she fell asleep. As Shinichi expected, being her childhood friend since forever, she starts to talk and move in her sleep. There was one thing that not in a million years that Shinichi would expect from though. That is, hearing Ran murmured in her sleep 'I love you Shinichi'. Shinichi can feel the heat rising on his face instantly. When Shinichi had recovered from his shock of pure joy, he moved closer to Ran to sleep by her side and thought to himself 'I love you too, Ran'.

What do you think? Haha I decided to add in a bit of romance, do you like it? Next chapter would be about Shinichi's big transformation so stay tune! Also, there will be some more romance any comments and suggestions are welcome ^^, but please, no mean ones.

To Crystal Nephesia Hawklaw (continued)

It is quite interesting how you think that Shinichi would take the antidote without asking for Ran's opinion since in my imagination, he always do. Anyway, here's my version of the story but I will take that into consideration when I write another fanfiction for Detective Conan


	3. Chapter 3

Okayyy Chapter 3 is UP! Enjoy!

The next morning, Conan went to school and said good-bye to his friends saying that his 'parent' from the US came to pick him up. Then, he went to Shinichi's house, his house, like planned.

*I'll write a separate part where Conan says goodbye to his friends later. Stay tune for 'The Goodbye'!

He went into the house; greeted Ran who was waiting for him there, ate dinner, and went upstairs.

"ahhhh the dinner was so good, thanks Ran!" Shinichi said as he jump onto his all too familiar bed as Ran slowly sat down next to him and put the glass of water on the side table.

"Shinichi…so it's really going to happen? Are you really going to turn back to Shinichi when you take the pill?"

"Yeah.. I guess so.."

"Conan-kun… You know that I will miss you right? I mean, I know that you're Shinichi.. but it's not the same… I don't know.. It feels like as if 'Conan' is really leaving me and never coming back... I'll miss Conan.. "

"Ran.." Shinichi choked out, looking at his own hand, his expression filled with sadness. "Me too.. Even though it's weird, I have also grown to like Conan, the me in this form, I mean.. But still, Conan would be in our heart forever right?" Swallowing a knot in his throat, he carefully takes out the pill from his pocket and put it in his hand.

"Yeah, he will be… Good bye Conan-kun.." a drop of tear slowly traveled along Ran's cheek and pulled 'Conan' close to her for an embrace. When she pulled away, she, with shaking hand, removes Shinichi/Conan's glasses and gave Shinichi the glass of water.

Shinichi sense the signal and accept the glass of water. "Good bye.. Ran-nee chan.." Shinichi whispered and, with one swift breath, swallowed the pill.

Ran who was now sobbing gently stroke Shinichi's face and moved closer to him; savoring every moment that she knew would be the last she would have with 'Conan'.

Shinichi, feeling his heartbeat quicken, grabbed his chest, gasping in unbelievable pain. He could feel his body, almost exploding. This is not like any other time that he took the pill. This time, it was like as if his body is burning, burning in hell. Filled with pain, Shinichi lost his consciousness.

All through the night, Ran stayed beside Shinichi. Unlike the other time, his body was slowly growing. And as slowly as that, Ran fell asleep.

Shinichi woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. He sat right up as he remembered what happened last night. He looked at his hand, and touched his face, he still couldn't believe it, he's really back to being Shinichi. Just then, Ran peaked into the room, to check if Shinichi is awake or not. She smiled as she saw him.

Shinichi got off the bed and smiled back at her.

The stepped closer to each other and Shinichi took Ran's hand. "Ran.. I.. um" Shinichi mumbled uneasily and hugged Ran. *Cheesy romantic music plays* "Ran..I need to ask you something.. I…" *cheesy romantic stops*. "I'm hungry, could go make me something to eat?" Shinichi smiled his usual playful smile and was followed by the gurgle of his stomach and an embarrassed chuckled.

"BAKA! The first thing you say to me is _that_? The hell with you! Baka-Shinichi!" Ran growled and walk away.

"Chotto! I was just kidding Ran!" Shinichi ran to catch up with her and grabbed her arm. Ran, being Ran, just turned her head away, frowning. "Oi oi…"

"blehh! I was just kidding! I'm not that mad at you, detective freak!" Ran's smile suddenly reappeared and laughed. "C'mon, I'll make you some breakfast! If you don't hurry we'll be late for school you know!" Casually, she pulled on Shinichi's sleeve and led him downstairs. She sat him down on the dinning table and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

The two ate and talk. When they finished their meal, they went to change (in separate room of course, Shinichi already have too much of Ran's _nakedness_ experience anyway). They walked to school together, talking and laughing.

You guys really have no idea how hard it is for me to write this chapter. And it's so confusing, with all the Conan/Shinichi thing. Yes, yes, yes, I know, I skipped a lot of the details. I figured that if I were to continue doing this, this story would end in like the 20th chapter or something. So I rushed things up a bit, tell me if you don't like it though.

For the transformation part, that is just my version. Since well, this time, Conan is permanently turning into Shinichi, the transformation should take a bit longer right? Its just logic, I think. I'll bring out some more details like 'the disappearance of Sleeping Kogoro' and some Haibara stuff in later chapters so stay tune!

This chapter is a little short compare to the other chapters, but hey, I have this big Science project going on that I need to finish. Like always, comment and suggesting are welcome. Oh, and you might hate me for this but I won't update the next chapter till I have 9 reviews for this story. C'mon, I mean, just please please please review! A simple 'I read your story' is enough.

Gosh, how I wish that there's a view count for stories in this website, that way, I would know if my story is being read or not.

Next chapter is going to be about Shinichi's return to school and a splash of romance between Ran and Shinichi (if you know what I mean)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow readers, so here it is, Chapter 4! I have just recently start writing this fic and seriously, it is such a good experience. I mean, before, all I was able to do was just lay down on my bed and fantasies about the perfect perfect Detective Conan ending, never able to share it with anyone. Now I can share it with you guys, I mean, that's awesome-ish. **

**Anyway, thank you for all the people who reviewed.**

**Review reply:**

**To mousettez**

**Yeah, that chapter was a little too rushed, I agree. But still, please stay tune for the separate story called 'The Goodbyes' which I am working on, I promise you, it would be filled with the Detective Boys moments. Since I'm new to this site, I really didn't know that the Traffic stat even exist. Thank you so much! **

**To MariaHime:**

**I love happy fics too **

**Thank you for reviewing! **

"Kudo!" the class exclaims all at once when Shinichi open the door into the classroom

"Hi guys! I'm back!" Shinichi smiled and walked in, Ran by his side.

Immediately, everyone rushed up and begin asking all sorts of questions "Oi, Kudo! Where've you been?" "Kudo, is the rumor true that you were abduct aliens?" "Kudo, are you and Ran together?" "Where you on a case?" "Where you suspended from school when you didn't come to school?" "Kudo, did you heard about that case yesterday?" and much more. Shinichi who was surprised by all the attention just stood there and chuckled uneasily, not sure which question to answer first.

Sonoko, who was also taken by surprise to see Kudo, dragged Ran out of the crowd to get an explanation. Sonoko, after hearing what had happen, her face's color drained and lifeless. Conan Edogawa is Shinichi Kudo?

Eventually, the teacher came into the room and the crowd broke out to take their seats. Shinichi and Ran went to their usual spot, Shinichi by the window, and Ran in front of him. The bell ring for class and the teacher, also surprised by Shinichi's present, greeted him.

The class went by as usual, as if everything is back to normal, like how it was used to be.

During the middle of math class, Ran felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned her head around, she saw Shinichi, his face flush handing her a folded piece of paper.

"eh? What is it?" Ran asked

"Just take it and read it already." Shinichi lowered his voice so the others won't hear them.

Ran accepts the piece of paper and opens it.

_Ran, I wasn't able to tell you this this morning so I figure that I'll just tell you now. Ran.. you remember the time when I asked you out to that fancy restaurant? And I ran off? I guess now you'll probably know what happened that night anyway. So I was thinking, today after school, maybe we could go to a movie and go to that restaurant one more time? I still need to tell you that something…Properly this time. _

Ran stare at that piece of paper. She re read the words, over and over and over again. Soon, she could feel her face growing hotter and she suddenly feel the gaze of Shinichi looking at her from behind. She suddenly felt really overwhelm of happiness as she recall the words that Shinichi told her when they went to London. 'The heart of a woman whom one loves... How can anyone accurately deduce that?'

When she finally became aware of her surrounding, she was greeted by the stare of the whole class and also her teacher whom are looking at her with curiosity. It was then that she realizes she was grinning and is drawing heart shapes on her notebook.

Sonoko, who seems to be able to put two and two together, smiled. She and Ran is going to have a little girl discussion tomorrow.

When the last bell for the day rang, students rushed out of the classroom, leaving Ran and Shinichi alone in the room.

"So.. Ran.. about today afterschool…." Shinichi started shyly.

"Yeah.. about that.. um.. yeah, I'll go with you… just.. don't run off on me like that again.." Ran slowly walked toward Shinichi and touch his hand. Surprised by her touch, Shinichi smiled.

"Let's go"

Shinichi, surprisingly, choose to watch a romantic movie instead of the new mystery movie that had just came out. Ran, who noticed this, blushed even harder. Being Shinichi's childhood friend, she knows how much Shinichi loves mystery movies and seeing the fact that Shinichi choose a romantic movie just for this 'date', she just couldn't help but feel special.

They bought some popcorn to share and went into the theater.

When they were seated, Shinichi, being Shinichi, starts to dig into the popcorn immediately and by the time the trailers and advertisements have ended, the popcorns were gone. Ran, knowing Shinichi, just chuckled.

The movie started and they watch the movie. About during the middle of the movie, Shinichi decided to hold Ran's hand. Ran, of course, blushes and squeeze lightly on Shinichi's hand. The two stayed that way throughout the movie.

"Ahhh that was a good movie ne, Shinichi?" Ran said cheerfully as they walked out of the exit.

Shinichi on the other hand, doesn't really know how to answer since didn't watch any part of the movie at all. He was of course, busy with staring at Ran's face. But he can't tell her that so he just muttered "yeah.. It was a good movie…". Shinichi glance at his watch and suggested "we have about an hour before dinnertime so how about we go to the park?"

Because this is Detective Conan, the couple just has to run into murder case at the park; since apparently Shinichi is a murder magnet. Shinichi solved the case and the two went to eat dinner at that same fancy restaurant 'I just like that restaurant' was what Shinichi said.

Of course, that is not the case. Shinichi needs to take Ran to that exact restaurant because it's the place that his parent was engaged. It's not like Shinichi is going to propose to her or anything. He just wants to confess his feeling and somehow, that place just feels right.

When they finish with the ordering, they just talk about stuff, mainly just Ran asking about the black org. and some things about while Shinichi was Conan. Shinichi was saved from answering 'How was it like to go through 1st grade all over again' when the food arrives. Relief, Shinichi starts to dig into his food and Ran soon forgot about that question.

"Um… Ran.. about that thing I need to tell you…" Shinichi's heart quickens and a drop of sweat forms on his forehead. 'C'mon, you can do this! Beside, she already knows how you feel toward her anyway, just say those words and be done with it! I can do this!' Shinichi encouraged himself. "About that…. Um… I…What I wanted to say was that… I…"

**And I just have to cut the chapter break at that climax moment **

**So, what do you think? The next chapter would be filled with ShinRan stuff, so stay tune for that. I'll update when I have 15 reviews! Reviews reviews review! *****evil laugh*******


	5. Chapter 5

**So yesterday I was reading through my story on **** for the first time, and guess what? The line break between sections didn't show up. You know, the black line things that looks like an under scroll? Yeah, those stuff. I'm not sure why it didn't show up so I'll just go back and try to fix it when I have time. But for now, I'll use 0000000 instead. The author's note will be in bold too**

"Um… Ran.. about that thing I need to tell you…" Shinichi's heart quickens and a drop of sweat forms on his forehead. 'C'mon, you can do this! Beside, she already knows how you feel toward her anyway, just say those words and be done with it! I can do this!' Shinichi encouraged himself. "About that…. Um… I…The truth is I… I…"

Then suddenly everything blurred out, the table next to them, the waiter walking by, and even the view on the window. There, in front of him, is his life long crush, Ran. She sat there, her eyes staring into his.

"I love you" Shinichi said; quiet enough that other people couldn't hear, loud enough for only her. Immediately, he felt lighter like something has been lifted off his chest. He told her. He really told her. He told her how he felt. He thought about how many time he tried to tell her but chickened out. And now, he told her, as honest and scared as he is.

Ran's heart skipped a beat. She sat there, wide eyes, frozen, her heart pounding in her chest. Shinichi just told her that he _loves_ her. So many times that she lies in bed, imagining those words coming out of his lips. So many times that she wished he said that when they were alone together. So many times that she thought those simple gesture that Shinichi gave her were just something that Shinichi do to a _friend. _Now, she just sat there, stunned. She repeated those words in her head over and over again, trying to find the slight bit of a joking tone in it. She found none. It was only then, that Ran truly felt the impact of those 3 words. The truthfulness of this, the fact that Shinichi had really said those words. Her heart melts. "Shinichi... I.. I love you too...for a long time now...I love you.."

Shinichi grinned. Ran smiled.

The two of them were silence for a while. Neither of them said anything, just looking at each other. As if to savor the 'moment'. Shincihi then broke the silence as he grab the dessert menu and open them, "Ah! lets order desserts! I remember that the cake I ate that time taste pretty good! ne, Ran? I think I'm going to take the lemon pie too!"

When they finished their dessert and Shinichi proudly used his father's credit card to pay the bill, he invite Ran to the roof floor.

The elevator opened and they both stepped out into a dimly light room. Shinichi took Ran's hand and guide her toward the door. They were greeted by the sudden burst of the chilly night air when they opened the door.

"Ran.. um, this way" Shinichi, still holding Ran's hand, led her to an area where there are more lights from the nearby building so that they could actually see.

"Shinichi, why did you drag me all the way here? I mean, no one is here.." Ran looked around.

"Baka.. That's the reason why I took you here.. I don't want people to interrupt us.. i want to be alone with you, you know." Shinichi blushes and seeing Ran shiver, he took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. He lean on the metal rail and Ran does the same.

The skin on Ran's arm tingles when she felt Shinichi's heat beside her. Ran moved closer to him and lean her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, just staring at Tokyo's night lights and enjoying each other's present. Then, out of a hush, Shinichi's voice, so delicate and soft that it's like he's talking to himself, "Ran.. what I said earlier..I really meant it.. I love you Ran.. I love you... so much"

Now facing Ran, he looks at her in the eye with his deep blue eyes. Slow but surely, he leans forward to hug her, running his fingers down her arm. When he pulls away, he cup her cheeks in his hand, his eyes, never off hers. Her skin glows under the moonlight. Bending down, he could feel her breath on his skin, slowly, as if to ask for her approval.

Ran nods, blushing. Shinichi smiled and press his lip on hers.

.

.

.

.

20 feet away, in a dark corner, Kaito Kid stood there, grinning on the sight of his detective 'friend' and the Mouri girl kissing. Kaito chuckled, and like the quiet of the night, take out his hang glider and took off into the sky.

Hand in hand, Shinichi walked Ran home. When they reached the detective agency or Ran's house, Shinchi smiled shyly and said asked, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah.." Ran whisper under her breath, lean her body on Shinichi's chest and sign. Looking up at Shinichi, she whispers, "Good night".

**Yayyy they finally kissed :) **

**Oh, and I re watched the anime on the episode when Ran and Shinichi was on their date at this restaurant, so in case you wanna know, the restaurant that took place in this chapter is on the top floor of the Beka Center building.**

**I'll update again on May 25, mark your calendar! Feel free to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Where are all my reviews? I need reviews TT^TT **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter as promised. And this is also the last chapter :)**

That night, both Ran and Shinichi thought about each other. The next morning, they walk to school together, they go to school together, they eat lunch with each other (well, with Sonoko too of course), they spend their time together. Not long after their little date, Shinichi asked Ran to be his girlfriend. Ran of course, said yes. Days turn to weeks; weeks turn to months, months turns to year. Their Finally, the day of the graduation arrives.

The graduation was just like any other graduation. The students wear their graduation uniform, they get called on stage to receive their diploma and they take pictures with their friends and celebrate. It was a special day, yes, but it was even more so for Shinichi and Ran. Sonoko had a graduation party at her house and invited everyone. They had fun, laughing and talking to their friends, even the detective boys and Dr. Agasa came.

Sonoko is a pro at throwing a party, so naturally the party was perfect. There was music, drinks, karaoke, everything, not to mention Sonoko's huge house and the dance floor. Everyone had fun. Ran, who didn't know about Shinichi's plan, was surprised when Shinichi asked Ran to come with him to the backyard. There, under the moonlight, Shinichi took Ran's hand, bend down to his knee, and in a gentle voice ask her to marry him. Ran stood there shocked but then Shinichi quickly explain that he doesn't plan to have a wedding right away, and that he just doesn't want Araide sensei to take her away from him since he seems to show some interests in her. Saying that, he also quietly adds that he loves her too much and he made a promise to himself as Conan that he would propose to her if he ever get his body back.

Ran blushes, bend down to eye level with Shinichi, and smile, "yes".

00000000000000000000000

The two went to college together, then they graduate, then they have their little wedding where all their friends attend, then they move into a house and have a baby name Conan (of course). Shinichi open a detective agent like Ran's dad. Kogoro who now lost his 'sleeping kogoro' name since Conan turn back into Shinichi just sleep in his house and drink beer all day while his wife take care of him (yes, Kisaki finally moved back into the house). Shiho however, never took the antidote and stayed as Haibara. Dr. Agasa became successful with his inventions and became super rich. Sonoko went and married Makoto and they bought a house next door to Ran and Shinichi's house. The detective boys open their little detective club in high school and trained themselves to become expert detectives (literally). Everything went fine, no more bad guys trying to take over the world and everyone lived happily ever after.

THE END!

**I just want to remind you guys to wait for the one shot story called 'The Goodbyes' which is a sort of sequel to this story. It's about Shinichi as 'Conan' saying his goodbyes to his friends. Thank you everyone for reviewing! You guys have no idea how much each of them mean to me. **

**This chapter is really short. I know. But I just want to finish this story already. **(⌒ー⌒)ノ bye bye!


End file.
